1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device and method for weightlifting and weight training, and more particularly to solid, weighted, “V”-shaped exercise bars, as well as corresponding weight training methods using the exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dumbbells and barbells are used for a wide range of resistance-type and weight training and weightlifting exercises. For example, the inventor has patented an invention for interlocking dumbbells. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,171,199 and 5,131,898. However, because of conventional dumbbells and barbells' universal nature, they are limited in their effectiveness to isolate certain muscles of the body. There are a variety of V-shaped apparatuses that have been proposed to address some of these limitations. However, these V-shaped apparatuses are bulky and unwieldy, are not balanced properly, and limit the handle grip and range of motion of the weightlifter. A further disadvantage of these apparatuses is that it often requires the attachment of conventional dumbbells, or needs to be used in association with a universal pulley machine which requires cables, pulleys and levers.
It is an object of the present invention to allow the weightlifter or weight trainer to use a V-shaped exercise bar that eliminates the need for cables, pulleys and levers associated with universal pulley machines, and provide the user with an option to increase the weight of the V-shaped exercise bar through the addition of standard weight plates and discs instead of entire dumbbells. It is a further object of the present invention to provide the user with more flexibility in terms of handle gripping, balance and range of motion, and decrease the bulk inherent in the prior art inventions.